


Phisique du rôle

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I going to cosplay Barty Crouch Jr.? Why can't I cosplay Harry Potter?"<br/>"That's because you have 'le phisique du role'. And don't ask me to say anything else in French."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phisique du rôle

**Phisique du role**

 

"Come on, Doctor, you're not that bad..."

Rose laughed watching his dirty face and his torn clothes.

The Doctor disagreed. "Why am I going to cosplay Barty Crouch Jr.? Why can't I cosplay Harry Potter?"

"That's because you have le _phisique du role_. And don't ask me to say anything else in French." said the girl, fixing a radish with glue."Perfect!' she said, admiring the earring.

"Ok, I get it, but... Why do I have to dress up like him in Azkaban?"

"Next time don't you dare to ask my help!" she said, not admitting the reason of that outfit was that she found him very sexy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is cosplaying Luna Lovegood because... well, just because both are blond, sorry.  
> No need to tell why Ten is cosplaying Barty Crouch Jr.


End file.
